Stalker
by iuy
Summary: Sonic is troubled with a creepy stalker who is persistent in taking pictures of him at any time possible. Unable to catch them alone, Sonic asks his friends for help, including Shadow. The two unexpectedly find themselves getting along while trying to catch the stalker... Sonadow story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I've never really written fanfiction before, but here goes nothing! This fanfiction is mostly of Sonadow, but Shadow won't show up until a bit later. I'm not too good at English so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors I missed! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

The blue hedgehog woke up in a panic.

His breathing was heavy; his bed soaked with a pool of sweat.

It was six in the morning, and although he usually woke up early for morning runs, he definitely was not in the mood to go out.

The bright emerald eyes scanned its surroundings, looking at dark corners and staring at the door to his bedroom. He slid out of his bed cautiously, watching the sunlight slowly pierce through the window.

He was starting to calm down after waking from that awful nightmare, but the hedgehog just couldn't feel comfortable in his own room.

There was something that had been bothering him lately. Something that unsettled him.

It wasn't normal for the hero of Mobius to feel this way; if there was something disturbing him, he would just simply ignore it or even get rid of it altogether. But this time it was different.

His attempts to ignore it for the past week had proved to be useless, and no matter where he went, he felt himself getting goosebumps every step he took.

He felt like there was somebody following him, to be precise.

It had started with the shutter noise of a camera he heard from a distance. The hedgehog had been taking a walk through the forest then, hoping to have a relaxing day of simply taking in the nature of the outdoors.

He assumed it was just somebody taking nice pictures of the plentiful flowers or trees that grew there, and casually continued strolling along the dirt path.

 _Click._

He heard it again, but this time closer than he had expected. It seemed like he was getting closer to whoever was taking the pictures.

 _Click._

The noise was a bit closer than before. But something didn't feel right.

 _Click._

He thought he was the one who had been getting close to the noise, but he soon realized the noise was coming from behind him. It was the one holding the camera that was getting close to _him_.

The azure one stopped dead in his tracks and flicked his head around as soon as he heard the noise again. He inspected his surroundings, scanning for another Mobian or even a glare from a camera, but instead saw nothing but trees and bushes.

The hedgehog crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I know you're there. Would you be so kind and stop taking pictures of me without permission?"

He waited a bit for a response but was only greeted with silence.

"What's so fun about taking pictures of my back? If you came out right now, I'd be glad to take a picture with you."

Still silence. Not even the sound of faint breathing. Thinking that the cameraman had fled after being caught, the hedgehog shrugged and faced forward again, continuing along the path and deciding to go back home.

He didn't really think of the event to be particularly peculiar that day. As the hero of Mobius, he was used to getting pictures taken of, with some people even secretly taking pictures of him from afar. Yet, unlike today, when he offered to take a picture with them, they would rush over from their hiding place to snap one with him. He brushed it off, thinking that the person was just shy. Very, very shy.

The next day, and the day after that, he heard another shutter noise after another. No matter where he was and how many times he told the anonymous person to stop, he would invariably hear a camera snapping a picture.

He wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure if it was the same person, but by the noise, he could tell it was definitely the same camera.

The azure hedgehog had become more and more anxious as the days past, and he was sort of freaked out by the fact that he could never find the being who was taking the pictures, even if he searched and ran around to look for them for almost hours.

Sonic soon found himself becoming nervous about even going outside. He had no clue why the person was taking pictures of him or what they were using them for. He could only imagine that they were some kind of creepy, persistent fan.

This had been going on for a whole week, and at first, Sonic didn't feel it was a matter that he needed to tell anybody about.

Now that he'd just awoken from a terrible nightmare, he felt he needed to tell everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows, they really make me happy and motivated to write more~

* * *

"You think you have a stalker?"

After being served a plate of eggs and pancakes, the two-tailed fox took a seat on the couch, making sure he understood Sonic's story correctly.

"Yeah, and a pretty annoying one. They've been following me for a whole week!"

The young fox took a bite out of his breakfast, nodding his head at the quality of his brother's pancake making skills.

"You sure it's not just Amy?"

"C'mon Tails, you know she'd never secretly take pictures of me from behind. Amy's the one who would full on tackle me if she wanted me to take a picture with her."

"Yeah, that's true…" The fox continued to munch on his pancakes.

"What do you think they're using the pictures for? Maybe they're putting it in some weird magazines…" The blue hedgehog anxiously tapped his feet while standing against the wall.

Tails looked up, noticing how distressed his brother was about the situation. "Were you really not able to catch this stalker?"

"I swear, they're like a master at hide and seek! I can never find them, but they always somehow manage to find me and snap a picture! They only do it when I'm in an area with no people around too, so I never have any witnesses or accounts to go off of."

"Hmm..."

Tails lowered his eyebrows, making a serious face as to think while stuffing his face with the cooked eggs. Sonic felt himself becoming relaxed at the reaction, feeling he could always count on his cunning, yet silly little brother.

"So, they haven't taken any pictures while you were with someone, right?"

The hedgehog affirmed the fox's deduction with a nod. "Yep. Only when I'm alone."

"...that could mean they want to take pictures with only you in the frame," Tails blurted, "or they're just not confident that they'll be able to get away safely when you have another person with you."

"Your second theory sounds about right." Sonic agreed with Tails, yet he was a bit irked after thinking of having to be with someone else if he wanted to go out and not get any pictures taken of.

"Having company isn't all that bad… but I'll probably just end up leaving 'em behind when I wanna go on a run..." The fox could clearly hear the blue speedster muttering to himself.

Placing his empty plate by the kitchen sink, the fox slightly smiled, seeing that his Sonic seemed to be feeling more relaxed about the situation than before.

"How about inviting someone who's just as fast as you? You might even be able to catch your creepy stalker with their help," the fox jokingly suggested.

"Someone who's as fast as me? Where am I supposed to-" The blue hedgehog scratched his head for a second before realizing who Tails was referring to. "Tails, you really think _he_ would even consider helping me out at all?"

"Yeah, haha… that's a really, really low possibility" Tails couldn't help but nervously chuckle a bit after imagining a certain black hedgehog kicking them in the back of their heads when trying to approach him in any way.

"Well, for the time being," the fox continued, "I can make a radar device that could sense people within a certain radius. It might help in catching them, although it might take a bit..."

"Thanks buddy, that'd be awesome! But don't push yourself. You've always been up late working on your inventions, and I don't wanna make you even more tired."

"Yeah yeah, I'll promise not to push myself."

~i~i~i~

By the time the two had ended their conversation, it was already nearing noon.

Waiting for Tails to finish his device was obviously boring for Sonic. He took a seat on his bed, still reluctant to go outside on his own.

 _Knuckles, Rouge, Silver… Amy? No, no way._

The blue hedgehog laid down on his back, weighing out his options on who he could ask for help. Rouge may be busy with work, but Knuckles and Silver could definitely help in catching his stalker. Amy, on the other hand, not so much. But he should probably tell his problem to all of his friends anyway; he needed as many clues as he can get.

 _Guess it wouldn't hurt to at least tell Shadow, right? If I can meet him, that is..._

Sonic unconsciously winced at the idea of talking to his rival. He could only picture Shadow skating away at Mach speed to get away from him.

Shadow had been someone who Sonic constantly wished to get close to. The ebony hedgehog was created as the Ultimate Lifeform and was capable of matching up to Sonic's pace. He was always fun to mess around with, and Sonic had always asked him to go out on runs and challenged him on races. The blue hedgehog thought he had gotten pretty close to him; almost to the point of being really good companions.

Yet, the ebony agent had started to take his distance from the azure hedgehog after a while. It was only a matter of weeks before the two had stopped hanging out, and Shadow would avoid Sonic altogether.

Sonic closed his eyes and burrowed his head into a nearby pillow. It made him feel bitter and glum when thinking about his ebony equal, especially when he thought he had gotten so close to him, only to be rejected and avoided. The blue hedgehog often wondered where he had gone wrong or what he had done to make his rival upset.

 _Welp, better stop thinking about him and wait for Tails to finish the device._

The blue speedster could just go out for a run and risk letting his stalker get a chance to take snap more pictures. When Sonic thought of it as a challenge, he felt more motivated to go out; but he knew it was no use. There was no way that this professional stalker would fail in taking a picture.

Although, he'd never actually seen any of their pictures so he didn't have a clue whether or not they were taking good pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of rolling around in bed and staring at the television screen, the blue hedgehog was nudged by his younger brother who had just rushed over from his workshop.

"I'm finished! I made it pretty small so your stalker wouldn't notice it."

Sonic quickly got out of his slouching position on the couch and jumped up to his feet, taking the device from Tails. He smiled delightedly at the small machine, which also brought a smile to the fox's face.

"This should help me in catching that stalker a lot easier, thanks, Tails!"

"It's really nothing, Sonic! So, do you wanna go out together and see if we can catch them?"

The young fox stared at the blue hedgehog with bright eyes, anticipating a big confrontation and an eventual conclusion to Sonic's troubles. He was always ready to help out his older brother in every way possible.

"Woah, you're not going out with me bud. I don't want that stalker anywhere near you."

"What?" The younger fox furrowed his brows. "C'mon Sonic! I can definitely help you in catching that creepy stalker!"

"I'm most definitely sure you can Tails, but I don't want him getting any chances of taking pictures of you too. We don't even know what he uses those pictures for yet. Plus, he only comes out when I'm alone… First, let's see if I can get this stalker with your device."

"...Okay, Sonic… I hope the device can help in some way."

Sonic ruffled the hair on the yellow fox's head, smiling in appreciation for his younger brother's concern. "I can guarantee that it will!"

The blue hero head for the door while waving at the pouting Tails, hoping he would be in a better mood once Sonic got home. Sonic left the house, making sure to put 'getting something nice for Tails' on his mental checklist.

Sonic felt at ease while running with the small radar in hand. He was way more confident in catching that stalker with the help of Tail's inventions, that's for sure. It was already the afternoon when Sonic decided to head out for his run.

Going to a forest or city with hundreds of places to hide was extremely inconvenient, but Sonic knew the cameraman wouldn't show up if he were to run out in an open field where they can plainly be seen. The blue hedgehog decided to just go to the forest; the first place where the creep had taken a picture of him.

The blue hedgehog ran through fields on his way to the forest, speeding past a few passersby along the way. Looking at the device, Sonic could see himself marked with a red dot on the screen of the device, while the others were marked with green dots. Though Tails had told him that it was within a limited radius, Sonic was pleased to see that it could detect people way farther away than he thought it could.

He finally reached the entrance of the forest, by which time he started to slow down and kept the device close to himself to hopefully prevent the stalker from seeing it.

Sonic took slow steps while proceeding the dirt path, giving plenty of chances for the stalker to take as many pictures as they'd like. Although this time, the azure hedgehog would make sure not to let them get away with any of them.

A few minutes of walking and wandering through the forest and Sonic finally heard it.

 _Click._

Sonic's ears automatically shot up at the noise, but he managed to continue with his walk at a slow pace to lure the cameraman closer.

 _Click. Click._

He looked down at the device, seeing his red dot being followed by a green dot to the left back side of himself.

 _Click._

That noise. The more he heard it, the more he felt the urge to take that camera and smash it into a million pieces; he needed some way to relieve the stress he had been feeling for the past week.

 _Click._

The instant he heard that annoying noise right next to him, he checked on his radar to see that the cameraman was only a few feet away from him in the bushes. Making sure the creep wouldn't have another chance at taking a picture, the blue hedgehog pounced towards the bushes where the device told him they'd be.

"What the— Ow!"

As soon as Sonic took his opportunity to attack, he fell straight through the bushes and crashed onto the ground with a loud thud. He looked around the area behind the bushes while rubbing his back, but saw no one. Only trees and plants.

He quickly got up to his feet and picked up the device he had accidentally let go of. When he took a moment to look at the screen, his eyes widened and shook the device to see if the display would change to show something different.

"Great. I broke it already, didn't I."

The small screen showed his little red dot, along with a green dot moving away from him. At incredible speeds. Already over a mile away from him.

"There is no way that stalker could have gotten that far away that fast… or, maybe they're on a vehicle?"

The blue hedgehog hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. The device could have just simply broken, or it could actually be showing the truth and the stalker really was able to gain a great distance away in a couple of minutes.

After dusting off his shoes and legs, he decided to check it out. Even if they were a mile away, the blue hedgehog could catch up to them in no time.

Sonic followed the green dot on the screen, seeing that the gap between them and his red dot was gradually becoming smaller. He was grateful that Tails had made the device capable of detecting people that were even a mile away from him.

He was reaching the exit of the forest and smirked seeing that he was only seconds away from getting the stalker. Although, again, he wasn't sure if they were really where the device showed or if the machine had just broken.

Quickening his pace while running through the forest, he looked back down towards the device when—

"Huh?"

The screen had been showing the stalker's green dot seconds ago, yet at that moment, the green dot was nowhere to be seen. It was gone.

"...Well, I guess I really did break it. Shoot, Tails isn't gonna be too happy."

He still proceeded to sprint down the dirt path, flicking his head around to see if he could see anyone around. And as the blank screen on the little machine showed, there was no one.

"Geez, I lose the stalker and I break the device. Things are going so well today..."

~i~i~i~

"Maybe I can get him candy? Or a book?"

Sonic was running around the town, taking a look at what nearby stores offered that could possibly lighten up his kid brother's mood.

"Hmm..."

His best choice was probably candy; he really couldn't come up with anything better at the moment, stressed at the current situation he was in.

He made a quick visit to the candy store, scooping a variety of sweets and dropping them into a small bag, making sure to fill it as much as possible. The more the better, right?

Purchasing the gift was easy, but he wasn't sure if cheering up Tails would be. Sonic had already let him down by making him stay home, and next, he'd have to tell him that he wasn't even able to get the stalker since he broke the invention.

He left the store a bit anxious but felt a lot better thinking that he was outside alone, freely taking in the sunlight without worrying about a stalker. For now, that is. The blue hedgehog prayed the anonymous creep wouldn't follow him for a while after almost being caught.

 _At least the weather's nice… Maybe I can run for a bit more._

Is what Sonic had thought, if not for a tiny droplet of water that splashed on contact with his nose. The blue hedgehog looked upwards and widened his eyes at the sky, simply observing the warm sun being absorbed by a group of dark clouds.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Rain instantly started to pour on the hedgehog, who was standing dumbfounded on the street. Everyone around was surprised by the sudden change in the weather and were hurrying to find shelter from the downpour.

"Woah—"

"S-sorry sir!"

A young cat had clumsily bumped into the frozen hedgehog, and once quickly apologizing, they scampered down the street towards the intersection.

Sonic had meant to say "it's alright" to the cat. But instead, he continued in his stationary position in the heavy rain, burying his face in the palms of his hands while looking downward at a bag of spilled candy on the road that was now fully covered and soaked with murky rainwater.

~i~i~i~

"Looks like you've been having a bad day hun."

"Yeah, thanks for noticing."

The hedgehog was now wrapped in a large towel, his peach fur and blue spikes damp and dripping cold water.

"You sure you don't wanna take a warm shower? You're definitely gonna get sick without one."

The blue hedgehog slowly shook his head to decline the offer while trying to further cover himself up to hide his shivering. The female bat only stared at him with unconvinced eyes, knowing he'd absolutely regret it later.

"I really should get going soon, Tails is waitin on me, y'know? Thanks for the towel!"

The blue hedgehog stood up from the sofa and headed for the entrance door, only to be interfered by the white bat who stepped in between.

"Sonic, you're just gonna get even more wet and cold when you just dried yourself off here. Why don't you just stay for a bit and wait 'til it dies down?"

"No, it's fine. I like to run through the rain sometimes. It's really refreshing! I only made a stop here 'cause I wanted to rest and your place was closest..."

"There's a thunderstorm out there, Sonic. Not to mention, you hate getting wet. Plus, _he_ 'd try to kill me if anything were to happen to you..."

The bat trailed off towards the end of her argument, still keeping her firm stance in front of the door.

"What?" Sonic curiously tilted his head. Why was Rouge _this_ insistent on keeping him here?

"...Oh, it's nothing important. Just stay for a bit, 'kay? That sweet hedgehog friend of yours is probably gonna be home anytime soon too."

Rouge slightly giggled when mentioning the last part, which instinctively made Sonic even more fidgety. So _that's_ why.

"Yeah, no, I really, really need to..."

He tried to step to the right, and then to the left. Rouge just wouldn't let him through.

The two went back and forth, shortening the time Sonic had before having to meet with the ebony hedgehog. He probably could have easily zipped past her in a flash, or forcefully push her out of his way, or maybe even leap out through the window. Yet, he stayed there fidgeting in front of the door, trying to convince Rouge that he needed to leave. Trying to convince _himself_ that he needed to leave.

Sonic knew perfectly well that the ebony rival would only be displeased with the blue hedgehog in his sight. But a slight part of him still wanted to see his friend. Who he thought was a friend, at least.

Sonic bluffed, finally giving up on trying to flee. "...Geez, fine. I guess I'll stay for a few more minutes if you really want me to—"

"...Care to give me an explanation as to why _he_ 's here?"

The blue hero who had just agreed to stay jumped at the sudden low voice projected from behind Rouge. It had happened way too fast for the speedster. He could feel his body stiffen, and drenched with not only rainwater but sweat.

The white bat turned around and smiled at the individual standing in the door frame, who appeared to be soaking as well. "Oh, welcome back. That rain sure came out of nowhere didn't it?"

"Answer the damn question."

Sonic twitched at his rival's hostility but still managed to spill out a greeting.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see!"

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for the favs/follows/reviews!  
I'm thinking about posting another shadow story. I have a pretty bad habit of constantly moving onto new things and abandoning others... I hope I finish this story haha.


End file.
